memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Private Little War (episode)
Mugato and Twilight Zone Gremlin Someone recently added this note: * The Mugato bears a striking resemblance to the gremlin that drove William Shatner insane in The Twilight Zone episode "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet." I am removing it. Here is a picture: Here is our Mugato: File:Mugato.jpg The only similarity is that they are both covered in hair. The faces are entirely different. The Mugato has a huge horn, the Gremlin does not. The hair is not enough. Go through sci-fi from that time period, and you will find doezens, if not hundreds, of fur covered monsters. The only thing that gives this claim a little something is that William Shatner was in the Twilight Zone episode, but I don't think it is enough. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:40, 4 July 2006 (UTC) Removed Information I removed the following, as without the POV and nitpick, there is no real content: * Janos Prohaska came through again with a nice alien creature costume in the mugato; unfortunately, nothing hid the spot where the headpiece joined the rest of the costume. This problem was solved with the Gorn in by hiding it with pieces of the alien's clothing. The following note is just POV: * In contrast with most episodes, the downbeat nature of this episode of Star Trek' demanded music of the same mood. As the ship leaves Neural, just after Kirk's tired plea for Scott to "beam us up home", the music is somber and tragic, not ending with the traditional fanfare. This music is not heard at any other time in the series. And these are just nitpicks: * When Kirk tries to use his phaser to head off an ambush by the Villagers, Spock says that use of their weapons is "expressly forbidden." In that event, it is not clear why the landing party is armed in the first place. * William Shatner hits a hanging rope as he leaps to hide behind the forge. Seconds later, when Apella and Krell enter the room, it is still swinging, but in the next shot, it is still. * In the teaser, the stunt phasers worn by Shatner and Nimoy get a real workout. As the two run furiously away from the Villagers, the weapons bounce and jangle madly from their belts. Yet the Velcro backing somehow keeps them attached. This is because they were made of lighter materials than the "hero" props used for close-ups. * As Kirk and McCoy fight their way out of the forge room, DeForest Kelley swings at one of the guards with one of the firearm components, but hits the rest of the stacked pieces instead of the guard. The guard drops to the ground anyway. * When the landing party is beamed up during the teaser, a piece of equipment at McCoy's feet vanishes with the landing party, but the transporter effect was not applied to it. – Cleanse 00:50, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Removed the following: * Nancy Kovak's performance as she cures Kirk with the mako root is amazing in its blatant sensuality. The reason it got past the censors is that a bare-back washing scene for the actress had already been filmed for later in the show (this survives in the blooper reel). This was so outrageous to the censors that the other scene looked tame by comparison and survived. (incite) Also blatantly sexual for '60s TV is Tyree's recollection of the "night of madness" he experienced with Nona. * Three sequences on blooper reels from this episode included a scene in which Shatner is shot in the crotch by an arrow and Kelley removes it as Shatner howls with laughter, and another in which a young woman picnics with the mugato, complete with party hat. The third had DeForest Kelley carrying a blanket over his shoulder and muttering "Damn Indians." : Here is the reasoning. The last sentence of the first note was added by an anon on 22 Aug 2005. The main part was added on 18 Mar 2005 by another anon. Cleanse added the incite tag on 28 Nov 2007. No cite for over a year = bye bye. For the second note, I removed them for nitpickery. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 21:36, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Moved here the following question by anon: * It is not clear why if, as Spock says, "Use of our phasers is expressly forbidden," the landing party is equipped with them. :I humbly submit it is self-understood that, in the event of real emergency, they are allowed to use phasers to save their lives if no other alternative is possible. :--Leonard James Akaar 21:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) More removal :At the end of the episode, Kirk asks Scotty to manufacture a hundred flintlocks for the hill people. A puzzled Scotty replies, "I didn't quite get that, sir—a hundred what?" Yet Scotty discussed flintlocks at length with the rest of the bridge crew at the beginning of the first act. This was added to a "Goofs" section. Since we don't collect "goofs", this isn't needed. -- sulfur 16:58, February 28, 2011 (UTC) *And besides, from the way Doohan delivers the line, it is obviously supposed to convey shock and surprise -- "A hundred what?" -- not lack of knowledge. Trek fans can be very literal sometimes. IMO. Which is why it is here, not in the article. Sir Rhosis 12:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::When Tyree cocks the hammer of his flintlock, there is clearly no flint in the hammer. Also, the frizzen appears to be a single fused piece of metal. '' ::Removed as a nitpick.--31dot 09:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Gumato/Mugato I changed the name of the creature back, as what is canon should be what was filmed, not what was in a script. Unless someone can see a formal screenshot with a different credit. McCoy said, "mugato." -- Kojiro Vance | Talk 22:34, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Too Short a Season # TNG's first-season episode "Too Short a Season" was conceived originally as a return to Neural by an elderly James Kirk, in an attempt to heal the planet's disintegration into civil war to which he had contributed. Shatner was either unavailable or unwilling, so the venue was changed to another planet. * Should this really be here? It was removed from the article for "Too Short a Season" due to lack of source. Has anyone been able to confirm this? If not, it should be removed. nona What happens if nona never dies. :Article talk pages are not for asking plot questions or seeking speculation; please use the Reference Desk for specific questions. 31dot (talk) 02:30, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Removed ''If, as Spock observes, the landing party's use of phasers is "expressly forbidden," it is not clear why the members were armed to begin with. The same inconsistency crops up in "The Omega Glory." Any number of reasons. Nitpicky. --LauraCC (talk) 21:27, March 1, 2017 (UTC)